Goodbye Heartache, Hello Heartbreak
by DarkHero87
Summary: She needed to be saved, he saved her. But, he's still a pirate. So in the end, will he make her or break her? JackOC
1. Blood and Waves

**OK, so here it is. The new revised chapter one!(hopefully) I don't know how many times I've gone through this damned thing. If you see anything give me a shout and I'll fix it-again…**

* * *

The night breeze flowing over the blood felt cool, better yet it made me feel distant. Far and away from the life I had come to hate, from the people that hated and hurt me. The light drew closer, and yet I was not blinded. I reached up and tried to touch it, but it seemed to shy away from my touch. I put my arm back on the arm rest, the light continued towards me. I let it get a little closer and tried to reach for it again, this time I succeeded. There was a warm sensation, a good feeling seemed to radiate through me. I closed my eyes and let this feeling take me away.

* * *

The sound of waves rumbled in my ears. Waves? How? I fluttered my eyes in an attempt to open them. A voice called.

"Oy, captain! The lass is waking!" I saw a large man with grey sideburns hovering over me. I sat up slightly and saw what I could only guess was the captain heading our way. dressed in what could only be called rags, grungy dirt filthy boots, and hair done in ragged dreadlocks with god knows what dangling from them held back with a red bandanna and a god awful hat. Though with just this one first look you could not imagine him in anything else. His face was handsome enough, though just as dirty as the rest of him. But in all of his dirt filthy handsomeness, it was his voice that seemed to melt me away. oh what a voice, smooth, yet rugged and tough. No doubt this is a voice that has talked its way into many a woman's bed, and out of many a woman's wrath. I found myself staring.

"So, our little sea witch is finally awake ey? If you wouldn't mind love, I'd be liking to hear your name" He asked. I snapped out of my trance.

"Addy Kadenski," I said." Who are you? and where am I?" I asked. The man smiled, revealing a few gold teeth.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow, love. and you are on my ship The Rip Breaker." He said. I tried to stand, I became light-headed and swayed to the left. Just before I fell, Jack caught me by my arm and felt my forehead. He turned to the other man.

"Take her to my cabin, and have Cookie stir her up a broth, she has a fever." He said handing me over. The large man took my arm and we walked down a small flight of stairs, and across the deck. He opened the cabin door and led me through.

"Here you go, miss," He said as he had me sit at a large table in the middle of the room. "My name is Mr. Gibbs."

"Addy." I replied. He nodded.

"You just rest here and I'll go have the cook make you a nice broth to bring down the fever." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs." with that he left. I looked at my new surroundings. How on earth had I gotten here? I looked at my wrists, no cuts, no scars, no nothing. Just pale, un marred flesh. Things were getting weirder and weirder. The table I was sitting at was covered in maps and notes. I stood up and steadied myself, from both the fever and the motion of the ship. I wandered around the room. It was decently clean. A large bed sat in a corner with a small side table next to it. A closet was placed at the back of the room. Just then the door opened and The Captain sauntered through.

"Where did you find me? How did I get on the ship?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"Now I don't think your in the position to be asking those questions miss." he said.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I sighed, my head began to pulse. I laid my head on the table and looked at him. he cocked his head at me.

"You feelin' alright love?" He asked.

"Considering the fact that I should be dead, yea, I'm fine." I growled at him. He gave a small chuckle.

"Why should you be dead love?" He asked. I sighed.

"Because, I cut open my wrists. But now, somehow, there's not even a scratch." I mused, looking over my wrists.

"There were no cuts on you love." he said flatly. "You were floating in the wreckage of a ship. You were the only one we found, alive or dead." I shook my head.

"That's impossible," Just then Mr. Gibbs came in with a tray. On the tray was a steaming bowl of something I guess I was supposed to call soup(though it could hardly be called so, it was a sickly green color withy just as ill-looking objects floating in it) and a tall glass of a pungent brown liquid. He set the tray down in front of me.

"There you go miss. A nice broth and a glass of rum, cures everything." He said with a great smile. I could hardly contain my disgust, but managed a weak smile anyways.

"Thanks Mr. Gibbs, but you can take back the rum. I'm not much of a drinker." I said as nicely as I could. He gave me a bit of a sour look.

"That's fine Gibbs, I'll take the rum." Jack said as he reached across the table for the glass.

"Aye sir. If that be all?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Right then, ill be off." he said. he turned and walked out the door. Jack took a large swig of rum and looked at me.

"Now love, you were sayin?" He asked.

"Huh? oh, right. you found me in the wreckage of a ship? its impossible because when I passed out I wasn't on a ship. I wasn't even anywhere near water for that matter." I said swirling my spoon around in the mucky broth.

"Eat some of it at least love." Jack said. I looked up at him, a grim look set in his face. " I can guarantee that it isn't goin to taste very good, but its better than nothin at all and it will help bring down that fever of yours." he said.

I nodded my head and ate a spoonful of the 'broth'. it was, to say the least, disgusting. Not so much that it made you want to puke it back up, but surely to never eat it again in your life. Jack went up to a large cabinet and pulled out a few rolls of large maps. He sat at the far end of the table and began scanning over them, making marks here or removing them there.

I got nearly half the bowl gone before I felt my stomach curdling at the thought of eating another bite.

"No more. I just cant eat this anymore. Its completely rancid." I said as I pushed the bowl away. Jack smiled at me from the other end of the table.

"That's fine love. its late anyhow." he said. I looked out the cabin window. sure enough the sun had set, the moon hanging proudly on the horizon surrounded by stars. staring out at the sky, a thought seeped into my mind.

"Um...Jack?" I said hesitantly. he turned from the cabinet after putting the maps away.

"yes love, what is it?" he asked. I frowned.

"First of all, why do you keep calling me 'love'? My name is Addy." I said. Jack grinned.

"Saved my hide more than once." he said.

"You mean it kept you from getting the snot beat outta you by a woman?' I asked.

"Aye love. that would be the truth. so many women, so many names. Hard to keep up with them all." he laughed. I shook my head.

"That's terrible." I said.

"Your other question love?" he asked. I sighed.

"Where am I sleeping?" an evil grin spread across the pirate captains face. "I don't like that look." I said.

"Well as I see it, you've got two options. one, you sleep below deck with the crew-"

"I'd rather jump off a cliff." I interjected. A wicked smile played at his mouth, showing off his gold teeth.

"Well then love, then I guess that leaves you with only option number two." he laughed, I cringed.

"And what, dare I ask, is option number two?"

"Why, you share my bed of coarse." he smiled. My eyes became wide as saucers, and my face flushed 50 shades of red.

"Wha...I...you...you're barking mad! I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you!" I stammered.

"Well there is the chair, if you prefer it. though I dare say it wont be as comfortable." he said tauntingly as he handed me a blanket.

"I think I'll risk it." I huffed snatching the blanket and marching over to the large overstuffed armchair. I sat down with my back against one side and my legs hanging over the opposite armrest. Jack laughed. giving him one last glare I wrapped the blanket around me and closed my eyes.


	2. A bad cook A worse pirate

**The long awaited chapter 2 of my POTC Story. I can tell you right now that this story is only going to be 3-5 chapters long, as part two will follow it shortly after. And I'm quite certain, with the ideas that I have in my head, part two will be a bit longer than part one. **

**So here it is.**

**Chapter 2**

**A bad cook; A worse pirate**

I woke up the next morning to find myself in the bed, alone. I got out of bed and walked out of the cabin. Looking around I saw the crew bustling all over the place. Turning around and looking up I saw Jack at the helm. Looking at him now, in better light, he seemed more like a captain than a dirty, drunken sailor. Though his clothes were still quite dirty, his skin was more tan than dirty. His demeanor was very cool and confident, I found myself staring. Suddenly I was rammed into by one of the crew.

"Watch it!" I said turning to face them. I was met with a very ugly individual. He was missing most of his teeth, nearly bald with a few greasy strands hanging here and there, and reeked of B.O. I scrunched up my nose. "Ewe! Ever heard of soap? Yikes."

"What was that wench?" He said raising his hand to me. I shrunk back, eyes wide.

"Oy! That's enough of that Creeper! Get on with your business." Jack called from the helm. Creeper lowered his and gave me a nasty look, then went on his way. I looked at Jack.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Up here Love, out of the way. Me crew seems to be out of sorts this morning." He said with a smile, though it was more of a smirk. I headed up the stairs and stood next to him. Looking out over the ship the ocean was beautiful. The blue green color of it was indescribable. The sky was a crystal clear blue with puffy white clouds every so often. I was awestruck.

"Like the view Love?" Jack said pulling me out of my trance.

"Oh, yea. Its beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." I said smiling, then I frowned. "I told you to stop calling me Love. My name is Addy."

"So, it seems as we need to find you something to do. Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted. Mr. Gibbs came up the stairs.

"Aye Captain?" He asked.

"Escort Miss Addy here to the galley. She'll be helping Cook from now on." Jack told him. I coughed. He looked at me. "Is there a problem love?"

"I can't cook, at all." I said. Jack just gave me a smile.

"That's alright Love, you'll be fine." He said turning back to the helm. I sighed.

"Fine. But don't complain when the food is as bad as that slop I ate last might." I mumbled as I followed Gibbs. Gibbs turned to me.

"You say something lass?" He asked.

"Me? Oh no! I didn't say anything." I said to him with a nervous laugh.

When we got to the galley, the cook looked at me and I looked at him. Then he turned and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs held up his hand in a silencing gesture.

"Captain's orders. The lass is to be down here helping you." He told Cook then left.

The cook was a portly man with a large belly. He gave me another wary look.

"Trust me, this isn't any better for me than it is you." I said. Neither one of us knew just what was going to happen.

* * *

**Half an hour later**

"GET OUT! OUT! AND STAY OUT!"

I ran up the stairs out of the galley and up the stairs to the helm as Cook chased me screaming, butcher knife in hand. I hid behind Jack who looked quite confused.

"What is going on here?" He asked looking between me and cook. Cook puffed up like a big balloon and let loose.

"This, this Sea witch! She'd ruined my galley! Knocked over all my clean dishes into dirty water! Wasted an entire bottle of my vintage German wine! And she nearly took off my hand with this butcher knife!" He fumed waving the knife in the air, then turned on his heel and stalked back to the galley. Jack looked at me. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Don't give me a look. I told you and I told him that I didn't know how to cook." I said defensively. Jack chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought you would have tried to kill poor Cook." He said. I huffed.

"I told him I didn't know how to use the darn thing." I grumbled.

Jack gave her to Gibbs to help mend the sails. She tried to explain that she didn't know how to sew, but once again Jack just shrugged it off and told her she'd be fine.

Gibbs brought her back to the Captain less than ten minutes later, her hands thoroughly pricked and bleeding.

Jack looked at her hands and shook his head. He took her to his cabin, got a box of medical supplies and bandaged her hand.

Addy Tried her hand at nearly everything on the ship. But one way or another she managed to do something wrong. She got all the ropes tied into knots, forgot to tie down a canon and thus it rolled of the deck and into the sea. Jack tried to get her into the crow's nest. When they came to the main mast, Addy looked up. Just seeing how high it was made her queasy, and she threw herself to the rail and heaved.

Jack was at a loss, he didn't know what to do with her. People said he was the worst pirate ever surely wouldn't think so after meeting this girl.

That night, I trudged back to the Captain's cabin and flopped face down on the bed, exhausted.

When Jack came in a few minutes later and saw her on the bed, he smiled.

"Giving in to me pirate charms, Love?" He said in a casanova tone. All he heard was muffled mumbles and grumbling. "What was that, Love?"

Addy shifted to that she was on the far side of the bed, facing the wall.

"I said I'm tired and I hurt, leave me alone. And stop calling me Love!" I said, irritated. Jack chuckled to himself as he went to his cabinet and pulled out his maps.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Jack rolled up his maps and put them away. He poured himself another glass of rum. He looked at Addy, who hadn't moved since they entered the cabin, two hours ago.

'What am I going to do with her?' He thought. 'I hate to say it because she's a good girl, but she's useless. She has no place on this ship, she can't get anything right. Well, no sense in pondering that till we get to port.' He downed the last of his rum. He got up and pulled over the large arm chair Addy had tried sleeping in the other night. Jack had moved her from the chair to his bed because her fever had come back in the middle of the night.

Jack sat down and put his feet up on the bed. He closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

"You don't have to sleep in the chair you know. This is your bed." Addy said, yawning.

Jack opened his eyes to see her sitting up. He stared at her. She looked at him.

"Well? Come on. Your tired and uncomfortable, I can see it." She said, patting the mattress beside her.

Jack got up out of the chair and slid onto the bed next to Addy. She smiled then turned back over, and fell asleep. Jack soon followed.

The next morning

Jack woke up expecting to have Addy clinging to him, but this was not the case. Addy was still on the far side of the bed, still facing the wall. It puzzled him, but he let it go. Jack got out of bed and went to get the rest of the crew up.

Addy, once again, woke up alone.

"Thank Goodness." She thought out loud. She could only imagine the teasing she would have endured. She wasn't even sure why she had. He wasn't even thinking of sleeping on the bed last night.

'Maybe that's why.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe because he wasn't going to is why I let him?' Was she coming to trust him? A pirate? He was a good man, she gave him that, but he was still a pirate. Pirates couldn't be trusted as far as you could throw them.

'But he saved my life, and I'm not dead yet.' Still doesn't change the fact that he's a pirate.

Addy shook her head, stopping the argument with herself. There's only one way to fix this. Addy got up and went out on deck to look for Jack.

Addy found Gibbs at the helm instead of Jack. She leaped up the stairs and over to Gibbs.

"And what exactly has our little sea witch so happy this morning?" He asked her. Addy smiled at Gibbs.

"I'm going to become a pirate." She stated, quite proudly. Gibbs stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't become a pirate." He said flatly. Addy looked at him confused.

"What? Who said I can't be a pirate?" She asked Gibbs. Right then Jack walked up the stairs.

"I did Love." He said. Addy turned to him.

"Why the hell not?" She asked him, clearly not happy about the decision.

"Because Love, I'm the captain." He said as if that was the best answer ever. Addy glared at him for a second, then smiled a very unfriendly smile.

"Oh. So do all captains scream like a little girl when they see a spider, or just you?" She asked. Jack stared at the helm as if it had suddenly become very interesting.

"…It was a big spider…" He mumbled. Addy shook her head.

"Why can't I become a pirate? A real reason this time?" She asked him. He looked at her this time. He seemed unsure of what to say, or worried about her reaction to what he was going to say.

"Frankly, Addy, you stink at everything there is to do on the ship. You lost a cannon, nearly killed Cook, lost your lunch at the very thought of being in the crow's nest, and it's going to take some time to fix that sail." He said. Addy stared at him.

"I've never done any of those things before! I told you every time! And I warned you that I was afraid of heights! No one took the time to teach me!" She shouted.

Addy felt like she was on the verge of tears and she had no idea why. This was the first time since she was a little kid that she could remember wanting to cry over something like not being able to do something she wanted. She turned and walked down the stairs. She found herself wandering around below deck.

There were several different rooms. Most had food or drink(mostly rum)stored there. One was filled with treasures. She looked around this room the longest. There were so many different coins from all over the world, it amazed Addy. Little trinkets scattered all over the floor. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, tiaras, decorative mugs and plates. Addy spent nearly twenty minutes looking through the room.

As she was on her way out, a small red glare caught her attention. She found an oval pendant. In its center there was a black gem, around the black gem there was a row of tiny red rubies. It looked so familiar, but she couldn't place it. The pendant hung on a very long golden chain. Addy stared at the necklace then remembered where she had seen it.

The Museum had just opened a exhibit called "Lost Treasures of the World". There had been all manner of things there, same as this treasure room, from all over the world. She remembered looking at the "Europe" section.

There was a painting of a woman. She had been very beautiful. Deep, dark brown hair that was long and wild, eyes the color of an angry sea storm, and lips as red as blood. She wore a plain black peasants shirt with a black corset, a torn up black skirt with black breeches underneath, and tall boots that came to her knees. She had also been wearing the necklace Addy now had in her hands.

The very look of her made her seem that she had been a very dangerous woman. The description next to the painting said that she had lived in the 1600's as a pirate. They didn't know much more than that. Not her name, or where she originated from. There were only two things that they were able to find out about the woman. The first was that during her life as a pirate she had caused so much mayhem and trouble for some Chinese ports, the locals began calling her Blood Jade. Second was that the pendant she wore was called the Black Orchid**1**.

"You like it?"

Addy jumped up and spun around to see Jack standing behind her with a rather sheepish look on his face.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She cried. Jack gave a small smirk.

"Sorry Love, but that backside of yours is rather hard not to stare at." He said grinning. Addy stared at him.

"If your trying to take my mind off of what you said earlier then it's not working. Like I said before, I warned you that I didn't know how to do any of those things. So that lost cannon, messed up sail, and Cook's near death experience are on your hands." She said. Jack nodded.

"Aye your right, it was. But you've yet to answer my question, Love. Do you like the necklace?" He asked her. Addy looked at the necklace in her hands.

"Yea, it's pretty. It seems different from the rest of the treasure for some reason. I don't know why though." She said, still staring at it in thought.

"You can have it then." Jack told her. She looked at him in surprise.

"I can?" She asked.

"Sure, why not? It'll just sit down here otherwise." He said. Addy smiled happily.

"Thank you Jack." She said to him. She went to give him a hug, but he stepped away.

"Now, now Love. No need to be getting all sentimental over this. How bout we get topside and see if we can't find something you can manage?" He said smirking at her. Addy nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**1** Just thought that a little explanation was needed for the Black orchid-coarse I just made this up P

The Black Orchid, it said, was a fabled flower. Stories of the flower dating back several hundred years before the woman would have been born. It was said that the Black Orchid was a beautiful flower with black petals that shimmered like a gem, and its leaves were a stunning red. It said that the flower had been very poisonous. The smell alone could knock a grown man out, or kill if exposed long enough. To touch it gave you an awful rash that would spread over your entire body, making it feel as though you were on fire. And it was instant death for any who were unfortunate to eat even the tiniest piece. Some other stories say that the Black Orchid wasn't a flower, but a demon. An evil, crafty demon who hated humans, and tried to kill any one who happened to come across it.

Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoyed it!


End file.
